Prince of Jupiter
by nequam-tenshi
Summary: Sent away for safety but after 4 years he returns to quell the fighting.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the ideas and own characters.

Began: 6:08 PM 1/14/10

Completed: 6:54 PM 1/24/10

I'm using English names for the Sailor Moon characters.

The sky was bright, clouds white and the sun was high in the sky. The trees swayed in the breeze but not from the wind alone. The explosion from the bombs nearby caused the winds to become forceful. The beauty on the planet Jovian Jupiter was in shambles as the civil war rang on.

Meanwhile in the castle...

"Your Highness! What shall we do? The solders are being taken down too quickly. Please make haste my Queen." one of her generals ran into the throne room. The once pristine throne room became an infirmary for the injured, civilians and solders alike.

Queen Lita busied herself by caring and tending to their wounds. Wearing a simple knee-length green dress and black slacks was not representative of her status but she could care less. Her people needed her. They knew who she was by face alone these days: chestnut hair in a ponytail, a simple gold crown upon her head, emerald eyes and a kind smile. Even when death loomed around her from the soldiers, it was that smile that lifted the spirits of children and adults alike.

"General, make a temporary cease fire with the rebels. This battle has gone on since dawn and it is now dusk. Make sure the cease fire will last at least a week, if not 2."

"Of course you highness." With that he rushed back onto the battle field. A few minutes later, it was quiet outside as the cease fire was made.

A young girl no older than 7 asked, "Queen Lita, why 2 weeks of cease fire?" Her Queen kneeled down, taking off the plastic glove on her right hand before patting the child's head.

"It's about time the prince returned isn't it?" she said with a smile as everything stilled. All eyes turned to her when those words were said.

In another world, a young boy was tossing and turning in his bed as this scene played out in his mind. His bright green eyes snapped open and he muttered the words: "It's time for the war to end. I need to return home."

* * *

A little short but it's the prologue. Had this story in my head for a while but finally got a chance to type it up!

Please review, I need some opinions. Is "cease fire" one or two words? Who do you think the prince is?

~Nequam-tenshi

Revised: 05/24/2010 5:55 PM  
Thank you **Cylon One** for correcting my mistakes.


	2. It's Just Farewell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the ideas and own characters.

Began: 8:43 PM 2/25/10  
Completed: 6:33 PM 5/24/10

I'm using English names for the Sailor Moon characters.

It was had only been moments before when Benjamin Tennyson defeated Valgax and the trio along with Grandpa Max were returning to Ben's house for a celebration. Kevin was furious at Ben because he still was in his mutated form. The questions from the others didn't help either.

They arrived at the male Tennyson's household in one peace without the press getting wind of where they were going. Everyone went into Ben's home and rested themselves on the sofa. All was peaceful until Ben started to fumble with his Omnitrix again. Kevin, thinking something wrong was going to happen, shouted at him.

"Don't you dare mess with that thing again Tennyson! Who knows what's going to happen next?"

"Don't worry Kevin. I'm going to fix you." a monotone voice.

"Fix me! It's because you messed with that watch that I'm this-" his hands gesturing at his body.

"Zemnes said he wouldn't help me anymore but I wonder if he might want his watch back?" Ben was still fiddling his watch when others exclaimed: "WHAT?"

"Why you give it back Ben?" -Grandpa Max

"I don't need it." -Ben

"Don't need it!" exclaimed the rest of the group.

"Not when I'm going home."

Before anymore could be said, Zemnes appeared in a flash of light. "What is it that I heard of you not needing the Omnitrix? Especially if you were trying to use the master control just a few Earth hours ago."

"I'm going home."

"Isn't this your home? Isn't Earth your home?"

"It has been my home for five years. I'm needed home."

"Where is your home than?

"With me." All eyes looked up to the staircase and saw a stunning woman in an emerald gown fit for a royal. An emerald encrusted crown upon her chestnut head, forest green eyes that showed power, strength, and warmth. She literally floated down the stairs and the floor until she reached Ben. Her soft hands cuffed both cheeks of Ben's face before kissing his forehead. His face warmed but was hidden by her hands.

"Good to see you son."

"You as well mother." The smile the teen had was so genuine and full of love for his mother that Ben looked quite handsome. The others were in shock. Either from Ben being kissed or the beautiful woman who was his mother, or both.

"MOTHER!" shouted the PLUMBERS. Unknown to them Ben's surrogate parents, the Tennysons, watched from behind the group. Their son Ben flashed a somewhat melancholy smile in their direction causing the rest of the group to look. Ben discreetly gave the Omintrix to Zemnes.

"Aunt Sandra, what's the meaning of this?" Gwen asked.

"Ben is your adopted cousin, our adopted child. We knew he would have to return. So goodbye Ben. I was nice having a son." the woman's eyes never left Ben as she spoke.

Turning towards her grandfather Gwen asked, "Grandpa Max, did you know?"

"I knew he came here because there was war on his planet. That's all Gwen." Max said motionlessly. Everyone was silent as they processed this information.

"Thank you for taking care of me. All of this time. It's not goodbye, it's just farewell." he said as the Time Gates. Right on time Aunt Setsuna. His casual clothes melted into a lush green armor. It reminded them what a knight would wear in medieval times but it wasn't too bulky. Two weapons were strapped on him: a sword and an ivory bow and arrows.

The two of them walked to the door of their world as a hand grabbed Ben and stopped him. A hand from the postal. It appeared ivory and lithe and female.

"I guess your fiancée is too eager to see her prince my son." Her voice light and full of laughter as all of them watched the boy's astounded face. As soon as she finished those words, Ben was pulled right into the opening.

"He will be seeing you all again. Goodbye." The queen left and the doors closed and disappeared. All was silent until Kevin shouted, "He's a prince!"

I'm so happy! Thank you everyone!  
brittanyann200242  
SUNTAN140  
megawoman 5210  
SailorWednesdayMercury  
sailorjupiterhater ()  
Lyoko Barbossa  
Cylon One

Who do you think his fiancée is? It's one of female characters in Ben 10/Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien.

~Nequam-tenshi


End file.
